


My Lord

by Donts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Magic, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Dark!Dumbledore x Dark!MinervaMcGonagoll must have been blinded by love to turn in Harry like that...
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall
Kudos: 4





	My Lord

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get better at Dark/Evil AUs :)

Dumbledore sat at the table, tapping is fingers on the wood angrily. He was _not_ going to lose the war to a mere _boy._

Suddenly, an owl flew in and a parchment landed right in front of him. He opened it up and found a letter from McGonagall.

_Dark Lord,_

_Harry Potter has returned to Hogwarts. Now is a good time to strike, my lord._

_-Minerva_

Dumbledore smiled. How nice.

~~~

Dumbledore watched the battle go on before him, smiling when he realized he was most certainly going to win.

He sent out a message to bring Harry Potter to him in the forbidden forest, knowing that someone would bring the boy, unless everyone wanted to die.

~~~

"Professor, where are we-" Harry Potter was cut off when he spotted Albus Dumbledore, the Dark Lord.

"McGonagall, what-" Harry was too stunned to say more as Minerva pushed him down to the ground. 

Harry watched with wide eyes as Minerva went to Dumbledore's side.

"Good job, Minerva. You always have been the best of the death eaters." Albus spoke, putting a hand on Minerva's shoulder.

"Only for you, my lord." Minerva smiled and leaned into Dumbledore's touch.

"Now for the boy." Albus turned and drew his wand. Harry was still. "Glad to see you've given up."

"Avada Kadavra!" 

Harry Potter's body fell to the ground. Narcissa walked up to the boy and keeled down, checking for signs of life. After a small hesitation, she spoke.

"Dead."

"Congratulations, my lord." Minerva spoke.

Dumbledore smiled at his most loyal servant. He grabbed her head and gave a quick kiss to her forehead.

"Let's finish them off, shall we?"

"Of course, my lord" Minerva smiled with a soft blush.

The two then lead the pack of death eaters back to Hogwarts hand in hand.


End file.
